Charming The Uncharmable
This is a fanfic created on chat by Emmaarinbow. Enjoy! Four boys stood around a tree stump chatting while playing cards. They were at the moment talking about a certain royal at the school named Abigail Thief. All of them were sure that she had a crush on them. The boys were Sparrow Hood, Frederick Foot, Hunter Huntsman, and Hopper Croakington 2nd. They all had their own unique relationship with Abi that convinced them that she was in love with them, after all, how can a coffee drinking emotionless robot not be in loves with a guy like him? Well let's just say they had another thing coming. Mostly because Abi was in a tree above them while they made a bet that they can charm her. The terms of the bet were simple. First on to get Abi to ask them on a date won a pack of soda. There were no rules other than that they can't ask her, just have her ask them. Abi's plan was simple. Have them dote on her, even allow herself to act all lovey-dovey on them, but not ask them on a date. They would probably bring gifts and a lot of popularity. She deserved a day or two where it was like that. She had to deal with Ashlynn and Dictator Grimm, she deserved it more than anyone. The First Day Of Charming Frederick Foot was a naturally handsome and charming guy. Yes, he was conceited, but he had a trail of admirers that could swear that one day he will forget Ashlynn and date them. Today he had to date Abi. She will fall for him the second he flashes her a smile, right? Well, not in this case, no. He had to tap on her to get her to listen to him talk. And in her normal life, it just took his overwhelming presence for them to turn his way and fall for him. Not the case for today, but he would bear for now. Sparrow has always been Abi's main man. He did his strategy his way, bribery. He clearly showed two coupons for free coffee on his locker, saying that the coupons are for the lucky girl who asked him on a date. Many others asked, while Abi just straight out stole the coupons. Hopper went for the cuter route. He left various notes in Abi's locker saying how cute her hair looked and even a cute poem at the end. He flashed her smiles all day. Hunter was serious about the bet. He put his relationship 'on pause' with Ashlynn, and left Abi a handmade flower crown. He even put Pesky in her locker so he can catch Abi when she was caught by surprise at the squirrel in her locker. She screamed and threw Pesky out of the locker, but no falling. Just a slam of squirrel in Hunter's face. It hurt, to say the least. She was beginning the more intricate parts of the plan, and more was coming. TBA Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction